User talk:Fuzzy/Talk Archives/08-03-2006-10-25-2006
How Embarassing Charlene (I'm Right Behind You Now) is a loser...I can't believe it lost... :WAIT, WAIT, Charlene didn't lose, she didn't get 5 "no" votes, she got 5 "not Yet" votes! Hurray! We escaped from the clutches of public ridicule yet again!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:06, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::I guess "No" means, there is no chance, at all-ever, "Not Yet" means there is.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:12, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I feel the idea behind the "Not Yet" vote is for people to voice concerns about the page not to bump it one way or another, because technically if you make it -.5, it can also be +.5. IMHO. "Not Yet"helps people define "wikiality"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:19, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Archiving Talk Pages I had to archive my talk page, because it got soooooooooo long. User_talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive is how I started, you can do the same (with your name, of course), best to just move it as opposed to copy/pasting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:59, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Actually I think you shouldn't "move" it, bad idea, copy/paste is better, sorry--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:13, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Winner We have a winner, and since I wrote some of that article, I feel that it would be a conflict of interest for me to hand out the award. And, since you are a sysop, youl may do the honors of putting Taxachusetts up on the winners' board... =Nomination= # Tag article "fn" (featured nominee) # protect page (block IP) # add name to Talk:Featured Articles with name, "yes", "no", and "not yet" vote sections =Feature= # tag article "fa" (featured article) # protect page (sysop only?) # add article to Main Page # add name to Featured Articles (sysop ONLY) # award author with "fw" (featured writer)) # add author name to Honor Roll (sysop ONLY) # move voting to Talk:Featured Articles/Winners # delete voting for new entry from Talk:Featured Articles If you got any Q's drop me a line--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:19, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Editing I beg your pardon ma'am. Ladies first...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Voting Vote for as many articles as you want, but you can only have one vote per article. And thank you for the 'splanation.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:46, 25 October 2006 (UTC) FYI We have a way to nominate and vote to have articles featured on the Main Page, the link is there too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:09, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Main Page Question Just out of curiosity, you changed LHS and RHS in the notes for the Main page to THS and BHS what do those stand for? BTW they don't need to be changed, I was just curious.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:22, 24 October 2006 (UTC) New Tags We have created some new tags for the rush of humanity, I forgot to tell you, one is called "hello" it is to welcome people, also we have "NWTF" and "wag" for pages that make no sense. Finally, the coup d'gras (sp) is "wha" which is a template that is completely random and was designed for pages that are too random.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:05, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::Speaking of prophylactically ?) I just made a girlieman tag, it is called "GM" and is used like all other tags.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:48, 23 October 2006 (UTC) My Awards ← The Truthiness Barnstar For fighting for truth regardless of the facts.' The Female Reproductive System Sometime ago, I noticed someone uploaded a file of the female reproductive system and it was, to say the least, very accurate. What I was wondering was could that picture be changed to a more Colbert-appropriate one, say the one he used on his show? (See: Image:Greylinewithblack.jpg) Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:25, 21 August 2006 (PDT) "DELETE ME" Fuzzy, if you want to mark and article for deletion, use the tag, it adds it to the Speedy Deletion category, which is easier for us to find articles that need tossing. Thanks, and fight on, hero! ComebackShane 13:46, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :Got your message re: deleting articles. I wanted to ask someone how long will it be before they get dumped? We got this guy spewing crap about some fake character he created, and it's just lame, and getting lamer as he continues to spew. Thanks for your advice.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:19, 21 August 2006 (PDT) Damn, that sucks. But good job on the reverting. --TheSchwantz 14:24, 14 August 2006 (PDT) Nellie reverts Great job on the Nellie reverts; much appreciated. I've been away from computer access most of the weekend; sorry I wasn't here to stop it earlier. ComebackShane 16:02, 14 August 2006 (PDT) Thanks for marking all those articles ... I nuked the vast majority of the articles you marked for deletion -- thanks for tagging 'em. Liberty 16:09, 15 August 2006 (PDT) Love The "Wag" Love your Template, "Wag" . Good job citizen.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:47, 29 August 2006 (PDT) You Communist Don't call me a communist. You are way more of a communist than I am. I am just a PROUD CANADIAN. Hawaii is not a State? Since when?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:59, 5 September 2006 (PDT) :Good point about Strom, if a Republican says it, it must be true. I only added the tag to keep track of which states have been done. Maybe I should make a tag just for things Republicans are against.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 5 September 2006 (PDT) ::I see wikialist that you are hard at work organizing the truth. I have just created a new template, that I call Shame. It is for pages that hurt The Baby Jesus. I will now venture out and shame all pages I see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:27, 5 September 2006 (PDT) Template:Troll We ''need a template to identify trolls. I just need to make one that cannot be removed...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:56, 7 September 2006 (PDT) : okay, I found a great picture for it, Image:TROLL.gif, but it doesn't look right, I will fix that later...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:03, 7 September 2006 (PDT) Double Redirects Hey. What's going on with all the moves? I thought all that was fixed...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:11, 7 September 2006 (PDT) : Good, thank you, it's about time.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:19, 7 September 2006 (PDT) Deleting Porn You gotta mark these things porn if they are porn, I'm using someone else's computer...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:18, 7 September 2006 (PDT) : Do Not Spam List--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:48, 7 September 2006 (PDT) I AM NOT A PERV My first rule of business as king is to declare that you ARE a pervert. I don't care what that petition says. --Fuzzy 13:31, 8 September 2006 (PDT) :But seriously, having more sysops is such a relief, we haven't had any vandalism lately, but when we do, hopefully we have enough to watch 24-7. When Liberty gets back on, we should get together and figure out stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:35, 8 September 2006 (PDT) Unused Images FYI, some of the images you tagged "Db" I deleted, some I didn't...because they could still be used for things, AND one day we might have a "Commons".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:25, 8 September 2006 (PDT) Congratulations Wow, that didn't take long! HA! Now, let's get the truth out there!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:21, 8 September 2006 (PDT) Urban Dictionary A webpage that allows people to provide their own definitions for commonly used words, primarilly slang terms. Urban Dictionary It's like a wiki-dictionary, but people get to vote on definitions. So, even if someone posts a definition that sucks, but you wouldn't know it, you can check against the votes, to see which definition is the best.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 9 September 2006 (PDT) Congratulations (Truthiness Monkey award moved to User page.) in recognition of your fight for truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:56, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Wikia Hi, I just want to confirm whether or not you're the same person as "Fuzzy" at Wikia since it's possible Wikia could start hosting this wiki and I need to see which user accounts would be mergable. Please can you reply at my talk page. Thanks. Angela 00:48, 21 September 2006 (PDT) WOW GUYS SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG Sorry I've been away for so long. This is a really busy time of year for me. Hopefully I can get back into the dirty business of airing the truthyness to all soon. --Fuzzy 03:19, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Welcome back. You missed the huge amounts of people who came here when Dr.Colbert mentioned us. User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer was all alone to fend off all the factionistas.--Lewser 03:44, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::That's not true, Lewser has been helping out ALOT, and was made an admin and so was Kudzu...so we now have a gang...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:10, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :::You are an essential part of the gang, we are just sooooo swamped since Dauno shook our Glorious Stephen's hand the other night (as you may have seen, after Dauno touched Stephen, Stephen mention wikiality.com on The Report and everyone with a tube connected to the internets visited our site) Welcome back--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:16, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, you are an admin, do as you please, just remember, whatever you do, do it for Stephen.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:24, 22 October 2006 (UTC)